


East of Eden

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: SUM：如果唯有死亡能让我们重聚。Warning：黑化微病娇梅，伪替身梗，有一点点血腥暴力。后续有车，HE，注意避雷。题目取自同名曲《East of Eden》——Zella Day





	East of Eden

这个夜晚是不寻常的，迎面而来的微风夹着从北方的寒意。孤独且有些古怪的树木诡异地扭曲着，伫立在寂寥静穆的人行道上。不繁华的郊区街道从来很早入眠，而年轻的歌手背着沉重的吉他，行走在威尔士郊区的路上。

提着已经磨破了几个角的旧皮箱，他走进了一家酒吧。傍晚时分已经没有几人，除了倒在沙发里或者地上呼呼大睡的醉汉。

亚瑟放下繁重的行李在吧台边坐下，如释重负般舒展了下僵硬无比的双肩。

“一杯白兰地。”他咂了咂干燥渴水的舌，一边掏出手机，敷衍似地给莫甘娜回了条平安到达的短信，再将手机黑屏后丢进了口袋。

“欢迎来到威尔士，兄弟。”酒保朝他笑了笑，开始摆弄起手中的酒杯。半晌后，一杯酒送到了他面前。

“谢谢。”亚瑟嘟囔着回答道，欲图举起酒杯一饮而尽，却又被剧烈刺激的酒精激得缩回了手。故地重游没给他带来任何思念或是回忆，反而是徒增烦恼。虽然用酒精逃避现实是懦夫之举，但，哪怕一晚也好，亚瑟·潘德拉贡不愿想起纽约的心烦事，只想痛痛快快醉一场。

“嘿，兄弟，别这么沮丧，”酒保似乎是个十分健谈的人，自顾自地开始了演讲，“失恋了？生意不好？还是家里有事？别想不开。想不开就说出来，我帮你分析分析，会好很多的。”

“不关你的事……”亚瑟完全没有心思理会这位聒噪的酒保先生，一心只想快速摆脱现实世界，最好能回到飞机上那个美梦。实在是糟透了，与父亲断绝了关系，新专辑又被经纪人退回返工。再也维持不了大城市的生活开销，他不得不带着一败涂地的梦想灰头土脸地回到家乡小镇，期望自己能够在平静的生活中创造出更好的作品。

“嘿，伙计，你竟然是个歌手？”那位酒保无意间瞥到了他的行李，似乎更是要喋喋不休起来。他不停地追问着自己的职业，并且不嫌事大地起哄要他上台唱一首。

也许是出于无奈，但被酒精控制的亚瑟已无心再去思考。在对方的怂恿下，他将杯中剩下的液体一口饮尽。拾起吉他，拿起话筒，他弹起了记忆深处里的一首歌。

“Love of my life, you've hurt me.  
我的挚爱，你伤害了我。  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me——  
你使我的心破碎，然后现在你又将要离去——  
Love of my life, can't you see？  
我的挚爱，你难道不明白？  
Bring it back, bring it back.  
回来吧，回来吧。  
Don't take it away from me.  
请不要离我而去。  
Because you don't know,  
因为你不知道，  
what it means to me.  
你的爱对于我意味着什么。”*

一曲唱完，只有酒保高文在夸张地鼓掌。但也不赖，总好过那些在纽约街边卖场，没有掌声与观众的日子。

“太棒了！亚瑟，”高文激动地在他的后背上拍了拍，似乎刚刚也喝了点酒，“没想到你也喜欢Queen，有品味。”

而后面的事亚瑟已不大记得了，他也没办法去思考对方是怎么知道自己名字的——也许是因为他穿着那件母亲织的毛衣——上面还缝着全名的那种。最后，他又不知道喝了多少杯，然后高文拖着烂醉如泥的他依靠导航踉踉跄跄回了家。开了房门，倒在软绵绵的床铺，他听见高文说：

“哥们儿，歌唱得不错。不介意的话，就来我们酒吧驻唱吧，我保证你会爱上这儿的。”

说罢，他留下一张名片，然后退出去带上了门。亚瑟嘟囔着答应说好，将整个人蜷缩在窗子透进来的一团月光里，沉沉睡去一直到第二天中午。

“嘿，在这儿生活的怎么样？”

看着他再次背着吉他来到酒吧，高文已经见怪不怪了。亚瑟与他打过招呼后，照例走上了舞台。他已经在这儿工作了一周了，威尔士休闲惬意的生活方式使他彻底放松下来，轻松愉悦的工作压力少之又少。他要做的只是上台，边弹吉他边唱几首比较经典的歌曲，比如Beatles,Queen, Carpenters还有Michael Jackson的歌，他总是会喜欢这些怀旧的、跟不上潮流的老歌，这也是唱片公司把他的曲子打回的主要原因。而他在这儿真正的工作时间只有晚上，日子悠闲到发慌。他通常会在表演结束后与高文闲聊两句，再喝上两杯，最后在回家的路上去24小时便利店买两块三明治作为第二日的食物。

“看到吧台边那个黑发男孩了吗？他肯定对你有意思，我保证。”高文估计是喝了两杯，已经有些微醺，又开始向他打趣道。

亚瑟朝着高文手指的方向看过去，一个黑发清秀的男孩坐在吧台边，手边的空瓶已堆积了好几个。亚瑟虽然只在高文的酒吧驻唱短短几天，但这已经不是他第一次看见梅林了——他几乎每天晚上都会来，将自己灌得烂醉如泥，然后直到凌晨深夜才会一个人走出酒吧。

他叫梅林，似乎是受到了什么感情上的挫折。高文常常看见他一个人坐在那里，没有朋友，也不玩手机，只是喝酒。虽然挺想开解开解这个男孩，可对方总是一言不发，也不知道是不是因为完全醉了。

梅林总是在完全喝醉后就开始哭，不是那种小孩子般的嚎啕大哭，而是沉默不语却饱含委屈与悲恸的流泪。眼泪汪汪的蓝眼睛看得人要心碎，眼眶周围总是发红。但自从亚瑟来了以后，梅林酗酒的倾向似乎减轻了许多，虽然还是拒人于千里之外。

他当然没有草率地接受损友的提议。亚瑟只是依旧拨动着琴弦，选择了一首《In my life》

“Though I know I'll never lose affection，  
尽管我知道 我永不会失去，  
For people and things that went before，  
对故人旧事的怀念，  
I know I'll often stop and think about them，  
我知道我会经常停下来思念他们，  
In my life I love you more，  
在我的一生中我更爱的是你，  
In my life I love you more，  
在我的一生中我更爱的是你。 ”

亚瑟抚摸琴弦的动作如此温柔，犹如在触碰一颗星辰。他用最暧昧的语调唱着他抬眼，便望见梅林正凝视着自己，一双蔚蓝的眼眸诉说着千言万语，像是在在与一位老友交谈般。

他们就这样注视着对方，一时间竟忽略了其余所有人，似乎此时此刻，在此地，只有彼此。亚瑟只为梅林而唱，而梅林也只为他而喝彩。

“再来一曲！”直到高文的声音使他回到现实。

命运却驱使着他靠近梅林，于是他中止了表演。跟好兄弟匆匆说过抱歉后，亚瑟很自然地拉开一把椅子，在他身边坐下。

见他来了，梅林胡乱拿手背擦拭去眼角残留的泪水，无声地举起酒杯一饮而尽。

“来一杯，我请你？”

“嗯。”

“要什么？”

“威士忌。”

梅林着实是个寡言少语的人，咽喉像是被酒精堵住了一般。高文很快送上了酒，给他发了条短讯鼓气。

“你喜欢我的歌吗？”半晌后，他终于鼓起勇气问道。

而梅林则不做声，只是默默喝着威士忌，看着冰块在杯底渐渐融化。他又开始哭，而亚瑟则是手足无措，只得伸手抚摸着男孩颤抖的后背。

梅林又喝了很多酒，很多很多，像是需要借助大量酒精来麻痹自己，或者说——忘掉什么。亚瑟不清楚那是何等的悲伤，可以让旁人都能清晰地感受到他身上所散发出来的冰冷气息，惹人凄怜。于是亚瑟就陪着他一起喝，喝到最后高文不得不抢走了他们的酒杯，以免过度饮酒被送进医院。亚瑟面色发红，但却没有全醉。黑发男孩似乎是哭累了，就软绵绵地趴在桌上，消瘦如柳条的身子孱弱到令人心疼。

上帝，他可不能这样丢他在这种地方孤零零过夜，不然他的良心准会隐隐作痛。亚瑟一把将男孩打横抱起，询问他家的住址。梅林却紧闭着双眼，仿佛正在熟睡般。他紧紧抓着亚瑟的衣角，死都不肯放开，宛如溺水濒死之人抓住了最后一根救命稻草般无助。

“Arthur……Arthur…别离开我……”梅林低声梦呓着，差点使他产生幻觉。实在是太巧了，天底下那么多亚瑟，偏偏梅林遇见的也是亚瑟。

“我就在这里。”发自内心地，只是单纯地安慰，亚瑟轻拍着梅林的后背，好似抚摸一只猫的背脊般抚平了男孩梦中的不安。

“他总是一个人，没有人知道他是哪里来的。”

询问过高文无果后，亚瑟无奈地叹息着，决定将人带回自己家。梅林·艾莫雷斯在他怀中轻得像片随时会被一阵风吹走的羽毛，叫他不得不用力抓紧，攥在掌心。

回家的路上，梅林依旧小声念叨着什么卡美洛，龙和魔法，接着便是一些他不懂的单词与字符。威尔士夜晚街道的灯光昏暗朦胧，也不知是不是他的错觉，今晚的夜路却是明亮无比，路灯的光芒都能刺眼。也许是托梅林的福吧，亚瑟暗自在心中感叹道，直接经过了便利店，却再没精力去购买早餐与一天的伙食。

这是一个美好的夜晚，如果除去到家后梅林吐了他满身的话。

经过漫长的一千多年岁月后，梅林对于亚瑟某一天能回来这件事，也差不多绝望了。

“骗子，你就是个大骗子。”他不知道自己是在咒骂给予自己不存在的希望的基哈拉，还是绝情到再不回来的永恒之王。梅林简直要疯了，他不知道该怎么办——永远地等一个不会来的人。他在孤单的夜里蜷缩在海边吹着海风，任由眼泪飘散在空中。

他是真的永远都是一个人了，谁叫那颗心早就暗自留给了亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

渐渐地，他开始用魔法换取酒精。那是唯一能使他短暂忘记这痛苦的一切的方法，梅林开始酗酒，试图赶走内心里霸着不走的那位金发菜头。可他似乎是低估了对方的混蛋程度，每当他宿醉醒来，他都会毫无征兆想起他的菜头王子。

脑子里全都是他。绝望的艾莫雷斯用魔法清除了无数次记忆，就还是会无数次想起他。永生于他更像是一个诅咒，诅咒他无法前往阿瓦隆，与爱人重聚。

他的精神状态近乎疯癫。每天清醒的时刻只有屈指可数的几分钟，然后便是饮酒，用那块施加过魔法的铁片割开手腕或者脖颈，让鲜血争先恐后地流出。疼痛不过瞬间，他在痛苦中沉沉昏去，醒来却发现伤口早已被魔法愈合，只留下一道狰狞可怖的伤疤，扭曲地嘲讽着连死亡都无法获得的巫师。

阿瓦隆并不接受活人的灵魂，生者无法渡过河流到达生命的另一端。梅林也尝试过无数次，醒来却是在岸边，或者被好心人送进了医院。心理医生询问他内心所害怕的是什么，他只是说，他什么都不怕，只求一个解脱的方法。

这天，他走进了那家常来的酒吧。热情话痨的酒保接待了他，他也照常喝着一杯又一杯，过往的片段总会突然闪现又消失，他就会喝更多的酒。

驻唱歌手终于不再缺席，那温柔到熟悉的声音听得他一怔。梅林望见故人栩栩如生的面庞，疑心自己是否进入了另一重梦境。

太像他了。

但这是不可能的，他已经死了一千年了。酒精不仅能使人忘记，也可以制造幻觉。梅林举起酒杯，凝视着冒泡的液体在杯中流淌，最终尽数吞下，使大脑陷入麻痹。

他平生第一次开始痛恨魔法。

是的了，如果连肉体上的伤痛都可以弥补，为何不能帮他修补一下破碎不堪的灵魂呢？梅林无声地质问着，将委屈的言语嚼碎咽下，只剩悲伤从眼眶里溢出来还止不住。

翌日当亚瑟在沙发上再次醒来时，梅林早已不见了踪影，只剩下桌上一封信——

十分感谢你。很抱歉弄脏了你的衣服，不过现在它们已经焕然一新了。

非常喜欢你的歌声，更期待你自己的旋律。

很抱歉给你带来了麻烦。

Yours,  
Merlin Emrys

昨夜肮脏不已满是污渍的衣物整整齐齐地叠放在信边，正如梅林所言般焕然一新，像魔法般。亚瑟轻轻拿起它们，一股清新的芬香萦绕在空气中。

这是他第一次认识梅林。

第二日的夜晚，梅林照例到来，不过换了个位子。他坐在距离亚瑟很近的地方，一边啜饮一边凝望着台上熠熠生辉的人。亚瑟也望着他，眸子里满含笑意。他看见在灯光下梅林的眼里闪着星星，泛红湿润的唇，还有修长的指节。只在那一刻，亚瑟期望能触碰这个看起来易碎却又美好的男孩。

表演结束后，亚瑟如昨日般坐到他身旁，梅林的动作明显放慢了几分。

“你让我想起了一个人。”没等他开口，梅林冷不丁冒出了一句话来。

这是梅林对他真诚地说的第一句话，也是罪孽与深渊开始的源头。

——

梅林的故事，亚瑟也是在与他成为恋人后才慢慢得知的。少年开始在醉酒后吐露心声，极没有安全感的灵魂向他分出了一丝宝贵的信任。

他说自己像极了他已故的挚爱，不论是名字，音容笑貌亦或是那些不经意流露出的性格，全都像极了对方。这不禁让亚瑟感到怀疑：世上真有如此相像的两个人吗？但这并不影响他义无反顾地坠入爱河。他愿意停下脚步细细去听这些故事，等待梅林真正情愿向自己袒露心扉的时刻。

他的男孩易碎又珍贵，就像一朵不盛骄阳的花。于是梅林将自己锁在黑暗里不让一丝光芒染上身躯。亚瑟却是带着满身色彩而来，无意间轻轻拂开了那层灰暗的窗纱。

他不怕等待，就像曾经的梅林一样。

在兜兜转转了数月，高文给他出了无数个没有见效的馊主意后，亚瑟请了梅林一杯咖啡，而不再是酒精。

“我对保持清醒没有什么兴趣。”梅林肉眼可见厌恶地打量着面前淡棕色的液体，香醇的气息萦绕在鼻尖，惹得他隐隐有些头疼。

“就一个晚上，好吗？”

他又在用那双明澈纯净的眼眸看着自己了。梅林努力想将那些冲动的想法抛诸脑外，现在就离开这个糟糕的酒吧。混乱复杂的情绪暴躁地在血液中上下乱窜，他有止不住看了亚瑟一眼……梅林在心中小声咒骂了一句Goddamn——不管是不是对方，是不是相同的灵魂，“亚瑟”二字依旧是他心上无法解除的魔咒，是控制他多巴胺的按钮。一回想起亚瑟，梅林似乎在一瞬间又变回了那个懵懵懂懂，初次来到卡美洛，对未来充满憧憬的少年。总是满腔热血没有脑子，可以随时为了宿命不顾一切。走过了一千年来，这一点却始终没有改变。

他爱亚瑟，始终如一。

梅林今晚应该是没喝酒的，他却觉得自己比任何一次都要酩酊大醉，又比任何时刻都要清醒。梅林·艾莫雷斯自愿选择沉溺于疯狂，堕落沉沦。

“潘德拉贡先生，你可以开始思考如何让我铭记这个夜晚了。”

“当然，比如我可以成为你的一夜情对象。”

二人尝试着互相试探，互相接近。梅林主动在他脸侧落下一吻，望着他的亚瑟走上舞台。

金发在灯光下显得格外耀眼，亚瑟眼里满是笑意，他坐上略高的高脚凳，脚尖只能微微点地。他将话筒调整至合适的高度，轻轻吹了口气试探是否能够发声。

没有大张旗鼓地宣扬，台下也没有很多人关注着他，但亚瑟一直知道有一双目光是属于梅林的，对方总是会像个没毕业的高中生般，兴致勃勃地撑着下巴，安安静静聆听每一首旋律。

当亚瑟回望梅林时，有那么一瞬间的错觉，使他草率地认为自己读懂了那些冗长悲伤的故事。

他开始欢快地撩动起琴弦，音符争先恐后跳动出来。缓慢的节奏一向是亚瑟钟爱的风格，他不太喜欢过快的压迫感，那总会使他喘不过气来，对于音乐也是。他不是一个适应转变的人，这也是为什么他能耐下性子来慢慢陪梅林解开心结的缘故。亚瑟弹奏起首略带伤感的曲子，指尖的力量与简单平和的歌声化为梅林内心深处的一小簇光——亚瑟用双手将那团微弱的光芒掬起，梅林却忍不住疑心那灵魂的温度太过滚烫，会将自己融化。

“I will follow you into the dark.”*

我会陪你一同走入黑暗。

多么美好的誓言，梅林都忍不住嗤笑出声来。永恒之王是愚笨天真的，那个永远热血满腔的小王子连自己的情感都表达地笨拙，直到死前才肯与自己交换一个真正的拥抱……

亚瑟用歌曲隐晦地表达爱意，任由爱慕之情肆意生长。犹如海浪拍打崖底之石般猛烈，交响曲到达高潮的激鸣，黑夜即将破晓的静谧。他无意间撩起少年的发丝，在对方迷离的注视下，吻上了那引人沉醉的唇。

梅林·艾莫雷斯是专属于亚瑟·潘德拉贡的美酒，而他倾身向前细细品尝。

然后一切都始于一个吻。

亚瑟原本是打算放开手的，出于绅士。如果不是梅林伸手环住了他的脖颈的话。不顾一切地，他们拥吻推搡着回了家，途中在寂寥无人的大街上接吻。亚瑟贪婪地品味着黑发男孩唇齿间混杂的酒精与眼角酸涩的泪珠，他更加深入忘情地探索着对方从未开采过的花园，唇舌交织在一起……男孩被他吻得近乎喘不过气来，原本诱人的双唇被吻到发红。

一瞬间纯粹的情动，却叫他无法自拔。

他的男孩毫无抵触地跟他回了家。亚瑟迅速且温柔地帮他褪下衣物，将人搂在自己怀里。他只用几个指节抚摸上男孩的后背，再一点一点向上。亚瑟感受着梅林在他的触碰下微微颤抖，不安地战栗如触电般瞬间滑过皮肤，犹如一直受惊的猫。他将一个又一个细腻的吻落在梅林敏感的耳垂上，听见怀中之人传来的低声呻吟，情色的浪潮在黑夜中愈发猛烈了。

亚瑟将梅林扑倒在柔软的床垫上，钳制住男孩不安分的双手。无意间，他抚摸到男孩手腕处粗糙不平的肌肤，一道道伤痕早已结痂。亚瑟借着窗外的月光才看清它们——那是梅林一次又一次自我伤害未果的痕迹。那些伤疤丑陋且狰狞地遍布在少年白净的肌肤上，刺眼且叫人怜惜。

于是亚瑟没有再粗暴地握住他的手腕，而是低下头心疼地啄了啄那疤痕，蜻蜓点水般落下一个又一个吻，一路沿着手臂吻到脖颈。他开始痛恨自己方才莽撞的举动，害怕戳伤了黑发少年的痛处似乎是感觉到对方察觉了自己的秘密，梅林的身躯明显地僵硬了一下。在黑暗中，亚瑟没能看到男孩通红的脸颊，只能靠触碰与抚摸在海浪中定位他的航向。

梅林似乎并不满足于现状，他努力地使他的一夜情对象抬起头来，继续吮吸他那早已红肿的唇瓣。亚瑟也深情地回吻着，一只手托着男孩的后脑勺以至于他不会向后倒去，另一只手则向下探入。当他碰到梅林的大腿时，他感觉到对方在他的动作下兴奋地颤栗了一下。梅林似乎是十分紧张般捏紧了他的衬衫，不用看也肯定乱成了一团。

“放轻松。”他这么安慰着梅林，同时温柔地含住了梅林的耳尖，炽热的温度立刻传达到了舌尖，梅林的身子愈发僵硬了几分。千年来初次承欢的法师哪受得了这个？然而亚瑟却更加得寸进尺地将他向上抬了几分，让梅林坐在自己胯上仅隔着单薄的被单与衣料感受着火热的硬物，唇却是过分地吻上了比耳垂更加敏感的乳尖，惹得梅林不禁惊呼出声来。

“啊……不要…亚瑟……唔…”破碎的呻吟在寂静的房间内还是清晰无比，亚瑟的欲火愈发强烈。他忍不住加重了力道，另一只手则揉捏着另一侧被冷落的乳尖。直到身下的人眼角含泪，他才又开始为过度地挑逗感到些许抱歉。

“我很抱歉……”他吻了吻男孩的眼角，满含歉意地凝望着对方。而不等亚瑟来得及思考下一步，梅林的话语便可使他所有理智断线。

“Shut up, bitch,just fuck me.”

梅林故意将急促火辣的喷在他耳边痒痒的，撩拨得让人更加无法自拔。

“As you wish.”

亚瑟用两根手指蓦然探入那紧致稚嫩的处子之地，梅林在他怀中颤抖得更厉害了，湿濡的穴口抵抗着那突然入侵的异物。亚瑟小心摸索着对方的敏感点，直到男孩忍不住呻吟出声。梅林的分身也早已硬挺，在他这一撩拨下，前段控制不住地分泌出晶莹的液体。

梅林不安分地坐在他胯上蹭来蹭去，亚瑟只得继续用亲吻来抚慰他。他让梅林向后倒在了枕头上靠着，方便他在少年大腿内侧留下很多吻痕，绯红暧昧的痕迹印刻在他身上——只属于亚瑟的标记。

“唔……”敏感的大腿根部哪里受得了如此爱抚，再加上对方又在穴口处增加了一个指节，梅林挺立的茎体射出白浊，些许还弄脏了亚瑟的面颊，惹得他不禁烧红了脸。他都不敢去设想……千年前的他们怎会像这样滚上床欢爱？简直如梦境一般触不可及。而现在，亚瑟·潘德拉贡伸手将那些湿润的液体涂抹在他穴口，以便于进入。这怎能不叫他欢呼雀跃？

“Arthur……”他的宿命轻轻呼唤他的名字，亚瑟则俯身上前，将手指撤出紧致的花蕾，从抽屉底部翻出安全套带上。梅林直视着他蔚蓝的眼眸，似乎要溺死在这片海里。

“Fuck me.”

梅林感受着亚瑟的双手慢慢扶上自己的腰身，将分身缓慢地全部没入自己体内，双手死死拽着床单，额角渗出汗液。还没等他适应痛觉，强烈的快感便将其取而代之，亚瑟温柔地吻着他的唇，缓解了初次进入的不适。

最开始是较慢的抽插，梅林趴在他肩头喘息着，才刚刚开始却已有些精疲力竭。直到进入的频率加快，他不得不紧紧抱住亚瑟，感受着如飞机颠簸时的快感，或是从过山车落下的一瞬间失重……

“I love you.”

在亚瑟的低声表白中，二人都渐渐到达高潮。这场初次持续到梅林在快感中疲惫到昏睡过去。亚瑟则是静静望着对方的睡颜，然后在不知不觉中睡去。

“我不想当一夜情人了。”

“我们在一起吧。”

他大概是渐渐沉迷于梅林了，亚瑟心想。他在与对方一同清洗时看到了那些可怖的伤痕，然后在早餐时坦白了心意。

梅林听后只是拿叉子戳了戳盘子里的培根，抬头朝他笑了笑，让亚瑟相信那是真心的承诺。

“好呀。”

他们在一起得顺理成章，因为那一夜的情动，接着便是顺理成章地同居。梅林还是喜欢喝酒，时不时趁他不注意在手上刻刻印子，把看鲜血流淌当成种乐趣。亚瑟则会不动声色抢走那些刀片丢进垃圾桶，不厌其烦地带他去急诊。

从医院出来后，亚瑟负责给他灌输那些不要轻生，热爱生活的观点，接着是冗长的关于伤口处理的注意事项。梅林总是会敷衍地点头，被包扎的那只手牵着亚瑟的手，边走边晃得带劲，然后他们一起蹦蹦跳跳地回家，路过便利店买好两人份的早餐，再是很多很多啤酒，冰淇淋还有高热量的小吃。亚瑟会拉着他一起晨跑，尽管梅林每次都累到瘫在长椅上等他跑完回来。

亚瑟相信自己是被梅林改变了的。那些他丢失的旋律渐渐又回到他心里，使他写出了许多曲子，大多都和梅林有关。而他也相信自己是改变了梅林的，至少，对方不会再那么频繁地酗酒了。

不在酒吧唱歌的时候，为了开导他这位抑郁症严重的患者，亚瑟常常会唱歌。每当他弹起吉他，梅林便会坐到他旁边，只是靠在他肩上，轻轻摇晃着小腿。

直到来年春天时，他好不容易说动对方一起去看了心理医生。

这大概是越来越好的象征。但亚瑟殊不知，即将到来的末日才使他看清了真相。比如，有些心结，郁结在心上久了，是解不开的。强行割去，也只会留下鲜血淋漓的疙瘩。

而他更不知道，这道心结，正是他自己带来的。

——  
度过了不算寒冷的冬天，威尔士越来越暖和起来了。趁着一个周末，亚瑟兴致勃勃拉着还没睡醒的梅林先是去郊区的山顶上看了日出，然后拽着对方的手一直狂奔到了邮局。

缺乏运动的梅林跟着他跑了一路早已汗流浃背，困倦的眼皮耷拉着。他将沉重的脑袋依靠在亚瑟的肩上，鼻翼微张细细闻着那令人安心的味道，那件朴素的针织衫上有清晨山林间浓重的雾气，还有股清洗晾晒后阳光的暖意。

没怎么寄过东西的亚瑟去前台询问过后买来了个较大的信封，将光盘一股脑塞了进入，又飞快用固体胶将封口处粘好。末了，他拿来一大本邮票册子摊开在梅林面前，笑着让他选一张带来好运。

“可我向来没有什么好运气，你知道的，亚瑟，”梅林皱了皱眉，在花花绿绿的纸片中快要看昏了眼，“我可不想毁了你这回的机会。”

前不久，亚瑟将demo发送给了戴尔——他那位严格的经纪人。是一首较为简单的小曲，是他在给梅林弹奏是无意间发现的旋律。后来加入了歌词又润色了不少后，他终于鼓起勇气将音频发给了经纪人。意外的是，对方出乎意料的满意，并且要求他直接把光盘寄给他。但也没办法，戴尔是个古板又念旧的人，亚瑟在公司时还看到过他兴致勃勃地写信。

趁着梅林目不暇接浏览着邮票上那些图案的空档，亚瑟填写好了邮编与地址。他看着爱人皱着眉一本正经地为他挑选着，尽管不情不愿的，但梅林这副可爱的模样却还是让他不禁勾起了嘴角，伸手揉顺少年微微卷翘的黑发。

“我就不一样啦，梅林，我可幸运得多呢。”他终是忍不住笑了，没有将后半句说出口——他有多幸运呢，遇见了你。

“菜头……”梅林不服气地小声嘟囔着，忍不住翻了个白眼。亚瑟向来听不太懂这有些奇怪却又亲昵的称谓，但他其实爱极了梅林叫自己的模样。

忽然地，他感觉趴在肩头的人颤动了一下，梅林将目光落在一小张普通的邮票上，于是把眸子死死锁在那一方湖泊上。他感觉梅林明显地顿了顿，衣料传来的体温也变得冰冷起来。

“那就选这张吧。”可还没等他询问，梅林开口道。亚瑟拿起邮票用硬币支付了这张看起来普普通通的的邮票，顺便问了下工作人员图中的湖畔。

“呀，那是在阿瓦隆拍摄的，就在威尔士呢……我也觉得这张挺好看的。”对方热情答道。

阿瓦隆，这是他第一次听到这个地名。亚瑟幼年并没有居住很久，而他对这座小城也没有太多记忆。他没有多想，将邮票一丝不苟粘好丢入邮筒后，拉着梅林的手往回走去。

途中经过家大超市，亚瑟一时兴起带着男友做了次大采购，结果再出来时却下起了大雨。他们却心照不宣谁都没有提起买一把伞，反而是脱下外套遮雨，像两个孩童般在街上狂奔，购物袋在大雨中湿淋淋的。亚瑟故意踩过不深不浅的水洼，溅起的水花打湿了牛仔裤角。他听见梅林在咒骂自己为什么不买把伞，抱怨着要赶快回家洗个热水澡，毕竟下雨天淋雨实在是像小孩才会做的事情。

亚瑟笑得更大声了，在经过公园喷泉时，撩起一捧水沾湿了少年的黑发。梅林先是气鼓鼓地瞪着他，用衣袖擦了擦脸，然后也跟着他开始嗤笑起来。

只是笑着笑着，梅林感觉面前的人与久远回忆里的人影开始重合，轮廓愈来愈相似。同样的金发碧眼，同样有些孩子气与纨绔，调侃起来有些轻浮的语气，还有那意气风发的笑靥。梅林也不知道自己是怎么了，胸口阵阵沉闷发慌，明明是笑着的，胸腔却随着震颤发痛。他再定睛看向面前的人，亚瑟正焦急地呼唤着自己，而他早已潸然泪下。

“嘿……你还好吗…”亚瑟以为是自己的恶作剧太过分惹得对方不高兴，愧疚地垂下眸，“我很抱歉，如果你不喜欢的话。”

他重新把外套披在梅林头上，尽管为时已晚，他们二人早都浑身湿透了。梅林不语，只是出神愣愣地望着他，仿佛身边这场大雨与他丝毫无关，任由雨点打在身上。亚瑟似乎是感觉到他又想起了过往，于是便什么也没问，上前抱住了他的爱人，拉着还愣在原地的梅林离开了雨幕。

那是他第一次看见梅林哭得那般伤心，就连魂魄都在震颤悲恸。他的爱人死死拥住自己，生怕他会消失似的，一遍遍呢喃着短暂的两个音节确认这他的存在。而亚瑟则十分困难地掏出钥匙开了门，担心梅林感冒只得劝他脱下湿衣服。然而像是受了刺激般，梅林环住他的手臂更加收紧了几分。

是他太过疯狂，才会臆想出这么真实的幻象。梅林也不确定自己是否醒着，但他不愿醒来。

“Arthur……”男孩的声音带着哭腔叫他心碎。没有办法，亚瑟用亲吻小心翼翼安慰着他，告诉他自己并不会离开。终于在折腾了几个小时后哄着对方洗了澡，然后喝了杯感冒冲剂昏昏沉沉上床睡了觉。

亚瑟便守在他床畔，直到男孩在睡梦中终于舒展眉头后，他一个人走到阳台吹了吹风，然后拨通了几乎是近期最常打的电话。

没响几秒，电话另一旁的人便接通了。

“This is Freya.”

芙蕾雅是高文的妹妹，一位出色的心理医生。当他面对几度精神情况愈下的梅林走投无路时，他的好兄弟将她介绍给了自己。在芙蕾雅的帮助下，梅林的情况逐渐有了好转。

“抱歉打扰你了，芙蕾雅。不知道你今天下午下午有没有时间谈一下，梅林的病情似乎恶化了。”

“当然了，医院这边下午没有预约了。我们在哪里见面？”

“就我家旁边的咖啡馆吧，他才睡着。我放不下心走太远了。”

“好的，我很快就到。”

“麻烦你了。”

亚瑟焦虑不安地坐在这家叫做Camelot的咖啡馆内的高脚凳上，靠窗的座位可以清晰看见街上走动的人群。他心烦意乱地盯着手边这杯卡布奇诺，故意用茶匙搅乱了笑脸型的泡沫。

“抱歉，路上有些堵车。”就在低头时，气喘吁吁的芙蕾雅推开门坐到他身侧，随手理了理被风吹乱的深棕色长发。看得出来她已经尽量快地赶来了。

“谢谢你能来。”亚瑟终是叹了口气，揉了揉眉心。

“他怎么了？讲讲吧，我来想想办法。”芙蕾雅倒是一脸轻松，十分愿意倾听他诉说的认真模样。年轻的女孩用粉嫩的指托着下巴，另一手将手机调成了静音。

亚瑟没意识到自己已经开始焦虑不安地揉弄着发丝，他先是简单略过了从前的种种，又细细提起了今日上午的景象。

他说，梅林曾向他诉说过自己的故事，在一次醉酒之后。

“我不知道世上有没有这么巧的事，他说他曾经有过一个爱人，也叫亚瑟……与我非常相似，简直像是同一个人。他说他非常爱他，胜过生命。”

“曾经？”

“是的。他说‘亚瑟’很早便死去了，而他却无能为力，没能阻止，这也是他最痛苦的。”

“听起来很像ptsd的症状……我推测他今天早上估计是又想起了‘亚瑟’吧，”芙蕾雅沉吟道，无可奈何似的叹了口气，“毕竟你那么像他故去的爱人。”

“我该怎么办？”

“让梅林继续服用氟西汀吧，同时，多带他散散心，”她将发丝捋至耳后，棕色的瞳孔凝视着远方窗外的人群，“梅林的会好起来的。但是真正的问题不在于他，而在于你，亚瑟。

当他清醒领悟后，终会发觉你并不是他曾经爱过的人。你相对于他，只是替身，不是吗？他把你当作已故之人的幻影，定会时常认为你就是他。

这根本不能算爱，他只是在利用你疗伤。趁着现在还早，别陷太深了，亚瑟。这不是作为一个医嘱，而是作为一个朋友的忠告。

看得出来这段日子你也不容易，照顾一个抑郁症患者并不容易。如果实在承受不住了，就离开吧。你没有义务承担这一切，任何人遇到这种情况都会想要逃避。”

亚瑟想要反驳什么，却发现自己说不出话来。说他真心爱梅林，可芙蕾雅却精准地戳穿了他的顾虑。的确，他害怕梅林爱自己只是出于相似，而近期的压力也使他不得不时刻绷紧了神经，不敢放松。他觉得自己累了……可梅林还需要他。

他也不知道这样没有结果的日子，自己究竟能坚持多久，谁也不知道。

他终究做了情感的懦夫，没有指出芙蕾雅的错处。亚瑟笑了笑谢过这位温婉恬静的女医生，内心五味陈杂，一番感谢后送走了这位挚友。回家路过药店，掏出口袋里的病例单购买安眠药几乎成了一个可怕的习惯。当他回去时，梅林正从冰箱里取出瓶啤酒准备打开，赤着脚只穿着睡衣。亚瑟也不知为何，心里没来由的一阵烦躁，一把夺过他手中的酒精，却在接触到男孩手腕的刹那发觉对方的体温高得惊人。梅林也仿佛触电般收回了手，双颊烧得绯红。亚瑟瞥了眼茶几上已经空空如也的冰淇淋盒子，心想自己真应该给冰箱上个锁。

然而在与梅林折腾了大半夜后，亚瑟才真正感到发自内心的疲倦。对方已经有些迷迷糊糊了，体温39度，口中像是还梦呓着什么。他又匆匆出门买来了退烧药。这倒只算件小事，但渐渐地，两个人之间却生出了隔膜。梅林拒绝与他沟通交流心事，似乎又陷入了原先浑浑噩噩的状态。

就在这不知如何是好时，亚瑟想起了芙蕾雅的提议。于是他策划了一场出游，就住在威尔士郊区——离阿瓦隆十分近。靠着海的小屋惬意无比，群山与风景美到了极致。但是与此同时，他接到了经纪人的回复邮件。对方表示高度欣赏自己的新作，邀请他再次回到总部继续深造。

而芙蕾雅的话或多或少影响了他，于是亚瑟明显地犹豫了，在事业与梅林的选择之间。对方是决不可能离开威尔士的，一是因为梅林的身体状况不允许长途跋涉，二便是因为他似乎对这个地方有着过于执着的痴迷。直到有一次，他才了解到这里也曾是那位故人的乡土。

也难怪了。亚瑟纠结着却始终没能做出抉择，经纪人给了他两周时间好好考虑未来，并反复叮嘱这很有可能是他职业生涯的重要转折点。他也索性先把这道选择题扔到一旁，不再去心烦。海风吹拂着面颊，亚瑟却觉得体内的血液无比滚烫。歌颂着的咏叹调到达了高潮，可他耳边却是一片沉静到死寂。他抬眼望向海平面与天际连接之处，是破晓的霞光裹覆着黑暗，两团色彩交织在一起。

“I love you.”当他回到卧室时，梅林直往他身上扑，跟他撞了个满怀。亚瑟忽而觉得眼眶酸涩，不自觉将他抱紧了几分。那是梅林第一次说爱他，让他有过呼吸时震颤心脏的感觉。他们就一起站在阳台上，没有音乐，只能算是肩靠着肩，随着心轻轻摇摆。

他们就这样过着没有时间，没有他人的日子。时而拥抱，时而起舞，时而接吻。

算一算亚瑟出现在他身边的日子，大概也有小半年了。

几日前，梅林曾再去找过古教的三面女神，彼日的山洞只剩一片荒芜与贫瘠。他用心灵感受着森林雨后的气息，魔法依旧弥漫在空气中，充满他的四肢百骸，也证实了神灵从未离开。一千年来，她们无声地守护着这一方土地，就像梅林一样，度过了漫长枯燥的千年。

三位预言者从阴冷黑暗处缓步走出，默默审视着面容依旧年轻的梅林。残败的斗篷下仍看不清古教使者的神情。

时隔千年，梅林再一次感受到了面对宿命的不安惶恐如此激烈的情感，犹如当年同永恒之王前来寻找答案的男孩般懵懂无知。他等来了亚瑟，却无法面对自己的内心。

“梅林·艾莫雷斯——”

“这片土地上唯一拥有魔法的行者——”

“你看起来十分困惑——”

“你在寻找答案——”

向来拥有读心能力的古教使者几乎是一语道破了他的心事，他外在包裹起的坚强瞬间破碎，在讽刺的真相面前溃不成军。幻象之下一道巨大的沟壑显露出来，那是亚瑟走后留下的伤疤，年复一年风化凝结，无法缝合。梅林颤颤巍巍揭开它，竟发现原以为足够坚硬的地方又渗出鲜血来。一阵风哀嚎而过，他依旧千疮百孔，遍体鳞伤。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡回来了。”梅林久久无法平静，双手捏紧了衣角。

“而你很清楚那并不是他——”

“永恒之王早已死去——”

“灵魂与肉身永久地困在阿瓦隆——”

“所以，这不是真的…对吗？”梅林的语调接近颤抖。果真，他贪图享乐偷来这几月的幸福，不过泡影。心脏的跳动与血液的流动声似乎就在耳边，一切都无比真切地告诉他——这是假象。

“那不过是他逃入轮回来寻你的一缕残魂罢了。”

“艾莫雷斯，切莫再沉溺下去——”

“唯一能再次见到永恒之王的方法——”

“便是归于阿瓦隆——”

“可你明知我不能……”梅林痛苦地捂住双颊。是的，他不能。前往阿瓦隆的代价就是死亡，而永生将他远远拒之门外。唯有肉体凡胎在死后才有可能渡过那湖畔，抵达另一重世界。

“别急着下结论——”

“当你再次回到阿瓦隆之时——”

“谜底自会浮现——”

“请告诉我该怎么做。”梅林哀求着，然而三面女神却一言不发，只是缄默着等他离开。怀着满腹迷茫，他在傍晚时离开了那儿。回到家后，亚瑟还没回，大概是还在酒吧驻唱。趁着没人，他悄悄用魔法将家中打扫得一尘不染——就像很多年前他做过的那样。

“嘿，看看，我们家的田螺姑娘，”当亚瑟开门时，家中便是副焕然一新的模样，“还是我的家养小精灵梅林？”

“这不好笑，菜头。”梅林落寞地垂下眸，边应声边揉了揉眼角。亚瑟也不再去逗他，瘫在沙发里琢磨着一首新曲子

那天晚上他们相拥而眠，梅林故意将背脊留给了亚瑟，任由对方的手攀上了他的腰。但这天他们之间却什么也没有发生，亚瑟只是抱着他，让他感受着他是真正存在的。那只小臂格外安分地搭在他腹部，毛茸茸的金发刺得他后颈发痒。没过多久，亚瑟似乎是睡着了。梅林动了动，却怎么也挣不开他手。他一直在黑夜中睁着眼，空洞地盯着外面远处的一小团白光，直到看着它熄灭。

现世安稳，再无灾难。

他也找到了亚瑟……

但那不是他，不是他。梅林反复告诉着自己，让自己死心。他到底在担心什么呢？这一切不都是他想要的吗？这……难道不就是最好的结局了吗？他只是不甘心，不甘心这个亚瑟始终是缺了点什么。他不记得他们过去的时光，梅林为亚瑟穿上盔甲，系好血红的披风。他作为骑士踏上了征程，将代表潘德拉贡家身份的旗帜竖立在尸横遍野的战场，带领圆桌上最为忠诚的追随者一同获得胜利。他们举杯欢宴，银酒杯发出铃铛般的清脆声响，而梅林则可以站在他身侧，贪婪地注视着他的王子，一直一直这样永恒地注视着他。传奇不会落幕不会结束，艾莫雷斯只用在永恒之王的身后穷尽所能保护卡美洛。

这没什么的，梅林这样告诉自己。一如他以前将哽咽与委屈揉碎了生生吞下一样。他可以为亚瑟付出一切。可如果亚瑟不记得，他们的传奇，他们所创建的国度……一切都不重要了。

一切都不重要了。

当梅林入睡时，天已蒙蒙亮。他刚梦到盖乌斯，格温还有兰斯洛特，唯独找不到亚瑟的影子。故事大概是在亚瑟死后吧，那是最开始的几年，他在阿瓦隆边建了个小屋，起居从此定居下来。每天的生活很简朴，早晨出门采药种田，下午练习咒语，晚上便坐在湖边。梅林整晚整晚睡不着觉，就干脆对着湖面，把时间留给了思念。

梅林会向亚瑟诉说他一天的经历，譬如他今天用魔法救了一个孩童，又走过了一片山林，在山巅之处欣赏了日落，随心所欲将云朵变幻成巨龙的模样，思绪回到尚在卡美洛时的日子——老实说这算不上快乐的回忆。但只要是有关亚瑟的部分，那些片段仿佛都镀上了金光，染上了明艳的色彩。

在一天的最后，他又回到了阿瓦隆。

因为有人在等他。梅林坚信，不止是他自己——亚瑟也是在等他的——等一个回来的时机——阿尔比恩的末日。

基哈拉的一个可能让他死死守了一千年。那又如何？反正他愿意等，哪怕再等个一千年梅林也不怕。这没什么的，他早过习惯了独自一人的生活，孤僻就是他唯一的同伴。

因为他值得。

——  
无论是高汶打来的送别电话还是那个叽叽喳喳的闹钟都足以把梅林从美梦中叫醒。顶着凌乱的头发睁开眼时，床边只剩下亚瑟残存的体温。厨房传来类似盘子摔碎的声音，梅林顾不得多想便冲了出去，才发现某个笨手笨脚的家伙又在试图自己下厨。

亚瑟炸掉厨房的计划与梅林的早餐一同泡汤，他们在清晨启程，不急不躁赶上了第一趟长途巴士。一切都还算顺利。提着满满的行囊，亚瑟让梅林坐了靠窗的位子，对方疲倦地打了个哈欠，眼皮打架，不一会儿便靠在他肩上睡着了。梅林的呼吸很浅，胸脯轻轻起伏着，太阳穴抵着他的肩头。亚瑟怕他睡得不舒服，小心翼翼让那颗黑色的脑袋肆意地埋在他颈窝处，为梅林披上件外套以免着凉。确认怀中的男孩睡着后，偷偷侧过头去在他面颊上留下一吻。而梅林睡得很熟，并没有感受到亚瑟的触碰。

“Merlin, Merlin……”亚瑟轻声呢喃着他的名字，而梅林则全然不知。他又想起那个抉择，望了望怀中安睡的男孩，思绪交织如麻。

他选择看向窗外的风景来平定那颗不安分的心。透过有些浑浊的玻璃窗，亚瑟可以清晰地看见他们正随着列车远离城镇，朝着人烟更为稀少的村落而去。彼时他还不知道，真相也随之离他愈来愈近。

梅林这辈子唯一做过难以启齿的事，在他即将遗忘时又出现在了梦境里。

那是一个普通的早晨。他同盖乌斯草草吃过了早餐就马不停蹄地奔向了国王的房间，生怕那个金发混蛋因为找不到自己而大呼小叫吵醒了整个城堡的人。男仆边跑边系好那条一成不变的红色口水兜，从厨娘手中接过了早餐，并趁其不注意偷走了一根鸡腿。

当他蹑手蹑脚端着盘子推开房门时，国王还四仰八叉躺在床上，梅林不得不细心帮他掖好被角——等等，他不是来叫这个混蛋起床的吗？男仆不禁犹豫了几秒钟，手上动作却没停。似乎是睡得不太安稳，亚瑟不知嘟囔着什么然后翻了个身，脸直面着还未离开床畔的梅林。

梅林不免看到了对方眼眶下因疲惫留下的阴影，桌上的公文即使批阅了一晚仍旧堆积如山。他才迟钝地意识到，成为国王后的亚瑟肩负的责任愈来愈重，几乎压得他喘不过气来，甚至还剥夺了他的睡眠。但亚瑟从未抱怨过一句，只是佯装轻松将担子全部揽在肩上。

国王眼角那道不起眼的皱纹瞬间戳伤了他，梅林不知为何突然希望这一刻再长一点，或者永远停留在这一刻。大概是鬼迷心窍吧，让梅林不自主低头，轻轻吻上了他沉睡的王子——未来阿尔比恩永恒的王。他只是蜻蜓点水般将唇靠近他的，不带任何情/欲。等阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他脚边，梅林才意识到自己方才做了什么。

他不忍心吵醒亚瑟，于是只是走到窗边轻手轻脚拉开了帘子。光暖暖地洒进来，将梅林的影子拉得很长，整个人仿佛在发光。

而亚瑟则在这时毫无征兆地醒来，他看向背对着自己的梅林，他只是静止地伫立在那儿，似乎接受着洗礼。亚瑟也就这样注视着他，良久后才说出一句：“Morning.”

“早安，菜头。”

梅林转过身冲他微笑，亚瑟也勾起嘴角，疲倦感顿时烟消云散。

“Rise and shine.”

而梅林所一直不知道的是，那天亚瑟睡得很浅，以至于那个晨间的温存深深藏在了他心里。

到达埃尔多的时候天已经黑了，附近只有家简陋的酒店。亚瑟问过前台一位热心的黑皮肤姑娘后得知，阿瓦隆离这里很近，前几年改成了旅游景点。目前并不是旅游旺季，那里一般都很清幽，去游玩是再好不过的。

“我叫格温娜维尔，你可以叫我格温，”她有一头俏皮的黑色小卷发，灵动的眼睛，让人很容易就记住了她的容貌，“前台一般都是我值班，有问题可以直接来电话，祝旅途愉快。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟回给她一个微笑，接过房卡后揽住还在失神的梅林朝楼上走去。梅林怔怔的愣在原地，任由亚瑟将他拉走。

格温的样子一点都没变，还是那个梅林所熟悉的机灵又热心肠的姑娘。他不禁心底生出几分愧疚，毕竟他夺走了她原本的宿命，原本属于格温的爱情。上一世她成为了高高在上的女王，而这一世，她才刚刚与亚瑟相遇。

也许正是因为他自己擅自违背命运把一颗心暗付给了亚瑟，才使得未来走上了错误的轨道。可当他无意间瞥见格温无名指上耀眼的戒指时，他才隐隐约约感觉到有什么东西在轮回中早已潜移默化发生了改变。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

亚瑟很少使用如此亲昵的称呼，这个词一般在潘德拉贡的词典里与“我爱你”的暧昧程度不相上下。而亚瑟只是单纯以为梅林在为格温而吃醋，宠溺地揉了揉男孩的脑袋。梅林哼哼两声，告诉他并没有什么。

那天晚上的星星格外耀眼。亚瑟靠在窗台边，撩起了琴弦，一两个音符轻轻从他指尖流淌出。梅林看着他和夜色融为一体，仿佛又看到当年那个风华正茂的王子。

天上有颗星星闪了闪，像是在回应他。

“Arthur……我想告诉你一个秘密。”

他的声音很小，小到他自己也没有听到。

“什么？”亚瑟却听见了。

“没什么。”

梅林冲他笑了笑，眸子中的光却黯淡下来了  
——他还是决定把传说的真相藏在心底，不再向任何人提起。亚瑟依稀看见他眼中似乎有逐渐淡去的金色光辉，以为自己是看错了。他弹着一首古老的民谣，唱着叶芝的诗歌。

至少在这一刻，梅林是爱他的。亚瑟知道他爱上了自己，不然他又怎会倾身上前，主动交换亲吻？梅林浅浅的呼吸拂上他的面颊，他缓慢在月色中完成了无声的告白。

“She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree，  
她嘱我爱得简单，如枝上萌发的新绿。  
But I, being young and foolish, with her would not agree，  
但当年年少无知，不愿接受她的心语。”  
——《Down by the Sally Gardens》

亚瑟选择了一个大晴天前去阿瓦隆，如格温所言，避开了假期高峰，那儿几乎没有人，简直幽静得可怕。虽然经过了重修成为了景点，周围并没有都市建筑，这儿一直保持着独特简朴的建筑风格。为了纪念传说中的永恒之王，湖边不远处修建了卡美洛纪念馆。

远远便望见了城堡白色的塔尖，蓝天白云在这幅图画中点缀着背景。亚瑟只觉得饶有兴趣，想进去探个究竟。他与梅林十指相扣，于是能清晰地感受到男孩似乎在害怕什么，掌心里的手都握紧了几分。亚瑟带着梅林进去转了一圈，不得不说这位设计者是个有心人，不仅所有陈设布局都严格考究了中世纪背景，还仿照传说做出了最为经典的圆桌。亚瑟忍不住拍手叫绝啧啧惊叹，但他最喜欢的还是走廊一处的彩色玻璃窗。梅林便驻足于此不再向前，捧起惠特曼的诗集，静静倚靠在窗边，光就从缝隙里洒进来，洒在了梅林身上。亚瑟从远处偷偷瞥了一眼，发现那簇如火苗般的金光，正好落在了梅林眼里。以至于很久以后，他都能回忆起这一天的每一个时刻，仔细到每一个瞬间。

亚瑟又转身看向长廊尽头，连接着未知的楼梯似乎在无声召唤着他。他又看向了梅林，选择了毅然决然向前走去。脚步的回音久久回荡在空旷的纪念馆中，梅林在他离开时默默合上了书。

——

等他品味完很早之前便了解过的石中剑，圆桌骑士以及在剑栏的最后一战。他望着最后一段有关亚瑟王之死的文字久久不能平复那颗沸腾的心。

Arthur和Merlin.

身为卡美洛国王的亚瑟，身为曾经梅林的爱人的亚瑟，落魄到回归乡镇的亚瑟。

站在国王身侧的巫师梅林，爱上过另一个亚瑟的梅林，属于他的梅林。

每一个亚瑟和梅林似乎都那么相配，也很相似。即使真正在一起的也只有当下的他们。他们两个人的灵魂似乎生来就是要互相靠近，互相寻找的。就宛如硬币的两面一样。

一个声音在他耳边低语：这就是你们的命运。

于是他飞奔回刚刚梅林停靠的窗，却发现他已不在那儿。一只靛蓝色的蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀，吸引着他，就像是魔法一样。它在微风中摇曳着，转眼间又不知飞到了哪里。

亚瑟在心中隐隐约约听到了一些声音，然后没有指引，他走出城堡来到那城墙边，梅林正站在那里等他。

他没有问为何梅林会在这里，而是站在他身侧，陪他一同看向城墙之下的风景。房屋树木显得无比渺小，亚瑟只觉得这一幕说不出的熟悉，却又讲不清为什么。

而梅林在看那片湖。

亚瑟似乎才想起此行的意义，便叹了口气，拉起对方朝湖边走去。

然而游湖的计划并没能实现，因为不是周末，租船商只在上午开门。最后他们只是在草地上散了散心，梅林却是一言不发。

“真是遗憾，”亚瑟懊恼道，暗自打量着梅林的反应，“早知道就先来这儿了，纪念馆晚上都开着，应该先来划船的。”

“没事。”梅林却只是摇了摇头，打断了他自怨自艾，“不要紧的。”

“Arthur……”

“嗯？”

“你知道，我走不出他的阴影。而你身上却处处都是他的影子。”

“我想告诉你……但你其实从来都不像他，一点都不像。我很抱歉把你当成了他，可能只是因为我不想醒来。”

“所以说，你的心从来都不属于我。”

梅林笑了笑道：“我发现只爱过他一个，始终如一。”

“我忘不了他。”

“亚瑟，别放弃了自己的未来，离开这里吧。”

是到了梦该醒来的时候了，对于他们来说都是。亚瑟只是没想到，芙蕾雅所说的那一天会来得这么快，快到令他措手不及，快到他还没能放下爱意。他看见梅林红了眼眶，才意识到对方没有骗他。

也是该结束了呢。

他其实已经做出了选择……他不怕未来会怎样，也不怕能不能代替故人在梅林心中的位置，就怕……梅林亲手将他推开。

梅林看得出亚瑟脸上明显的失落，那种眼神刺痛着他，同时也无时不刻提醒着他——他已经做出来选择。是的，他决定离开。梅林垂下眼帘，而亚瑟也如他所愿没能发现这是艾莫雷斯撒下的又一个谎言，转身径直朝旅馆的方向走去——但如果他真的是亚瑟他就会知道了。那个菜头会笑着说：“见鬼，梅林，你会以为我相信你这些胡话吗？”

也许当他下午重回卡美洛纪念馆的时候，命运之神冥冥中已经给了他答案。梅林还是发现他无可救药地怀念那个有点王子脾气的菜头，他指尖肆无忌惮蹂躏自己发丝时的触感，而不同于这个亚瑟温柔小心的触碰。他怀念每天清晨那句Rise and shine，怀念那种无需言语亦可生死相托的信任。

所以他故意远离亚瑟，尽管这样做也使他心头滴血。但是他明白，这个亚瑟于他毫无羁绊，他不能再让他沉沦下去……

他的亚瑟还在阿瓦隆等他呢，他得快点去找他，不然他又要生气了。

你真是五大国里最糟糕的仆人。梅林不知道这样一句话都会使他怀念到发狂，执着到落泪。

梅林自嘲地笑了笑，注视着如一滩死水般的湖面，祈祷会有什么奇迹发生。而他没注意到身后的脚步声。

“已经很晚了，你……不回去吗？”

格温远远便看见了那个坐在湖边发呆的男孩，不禁有些害怕和忧心，于是她鼓起勇气走近了几分，才认出是前几日与亚瑟一同前来住店的男孩。格温又想起刚刚在旅店看见亚瑟黯然神伤的样子，再一联想到梅林，大概也明白了是发生了什么。

梅林转过身，见是格温，内心的愧疚更增添了几分。他解释道自己与亚瑟只是发生了争吵，于是不知怎的，格温也同他坐在草地上对着湖畔聊起了情爱烦恼。

“亚瑟很爱你，而你也很爱他，”格温柔声劝说道，“我想不到什么理由能让本该在一起的人们分开，这真的太残忍了，如果你们都不能在一起的话……我是说，你们看起来真的很相爱。”

不，本该在一起的是你和亚瑟。梅林在心中说道。我只是他人生中的过客，不应该改变他原本的宿命，不应该贪心地分走他的爱。那本该是属于你的。而我要把它还给你了，我也该去寻找我真正的归所了。

“那你呢？你和本该在一起的人……相守了吗？”

他有意无意问起了格温的经历，格温莞尔一笑，伸出手，满是幸福地注视着无名指上那枚戒指。她咬了咬下唇，语气更加温柔了：“兰斯洛特会是我此生的挚爱，没有人能改变这一点。就像没人能改变你和亚瑟一样。”

他听她提起兰斯洛特这位高贵英勇的骑士，思绪忽而飘回好多年前。他似乎又看见格温还是那个无忧无虑善良烂漫的女仆，而兰斯洛特还是亚瑟身边最得力的骑士。一切都还相安无事。

梅林怎么会忘记？格温和兰斯洛特相爱，也是命运千万条道路中的一条。尽管没有选择亚瑟，但他也毫不怀疑这一世的兰斯会好好待她。

而亚瑟估计会在更远一点的将来找到挚爱，在他回到纽约之后……他的歌曲会一炮而红，他也会遇到一个合适的女孩。最后结婚生子，过完美满的一生。

“也许吧，”梅林叹了口气，“不过确实已经很晚了。你应该回去了，格温。我想我还得在这里待一会，等到我能面对亚瑟的时候。”

“好吧，那我先走了，”格温仍是忧虑地望着他，“希望一切都好起来。”

格温起身拍了拍裙摆上的泥土，转身朝旅馆走去。她边走边不时地回头，梅林也一直目送着格温直到她消失在视线尽头。

梅林大概是不知又等了多久才向着那湖面走去，他口中沉吟着古老的咒语，眼眸中亮起金色的光辉。

那是古教的祭祀法术，用来献祭的禁术。而使用者将会失去魔法，复活生者。

曾经他还年轻的时候也天真地想过，能不能用这个魔法换回亚瑟。然而经过无数次失败后梅林才明了，肉体凡胎复生对他而言轻易可为，但解放被禁锢的灵魂谈何容易。咒语使得魔法在他指尖消逝，他害怕等不到阿尔比恩的王再次觉醒之日，于是在永恒的生命中默默等待。

千年仿佛过眼云烟，梅林看到了他回来，却不再是他所熟悉的亚瑟了。那个菜头固执地留在阿瓦隆，他也再想不到别的办法。

如果唯有死亡能让他们重聚的话。

河水很快浸湿了他的衣衫，漫过发丝。他感受到冰凉的液体灌入胸腔，肺部呛得火辣辣得疼。魔法正悄无声息地离开着他，而他欣然接受，张开双臂迎接死亡的到来。四周依然是幽静无比，没有人会来打扰他。而梅林安然合上双眼，在一片黑暗中下沉，溺水的不适感席卷而来。

但这一切都不要紧。如果他真的能再次见到亚瑟的话。

“Young Warlock……”

梅林耳边似乎又响起巨龙的召唤，他这一刻倒挺想见见基哈拉。也不为别的，就问问它，等一千年，为一个人，是不是很傻。

亚瑟回旅馆的时候看到了那个前台姑娘，她正要和同事换班出门。他失魂落魄回了房间，将手伸进口袋想点根烟，才想起来因为梅林不喜欢烟味，他早就戒烟有段时间了。

习惯是个要命的东西，它总会在你身边无时无刻地提醒你。亚瑟换下外套，也鬼使神差将梅林的衣服顺手叠好放进衣柜。他打开冰箱拿出杯啤酒，才发现上面贴着自己写好的爱心便贴：梅林不能喝太多酒。再拉开床头柜，里面放着一小瓶安眠药，上面是他特地用记号笔写的：梅林禁止私自打开。是啊，他总是担心男孩会趁他不注意做什么傻事。

现在看来也不会了。梅林不再需要他，他也可以了无牵挂，回到纽约了。

“Nothing really matters'，  
什么都没有意义了，  
Anyone can see'，  
任何人都看得出来，Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me，  
一切都无关紧要，对我来说已无关紧要了。 ”

听着主唱的声音在收音机中远去，亚瑟叹了口气，还是决定去向他说个再见，与梅林有个圆满的结束。但他刚走到门口，格温的惊叫声便吸引了他的注意。

“亚瑟！梅林是不是没有回来？”她的音量高得吓人，同时疯狂拍打着门，“我有种不好的预感。”

一听到梅林的名字他心里一紧，急急忙忙打开门，门口的格温急得来回踱步，手都有些哆嗦了。见他开了门，她仿佛是找到了根救命稻草般抓住了亚瑟的手臂，唇瓣都在颤抖：“之前我在湖边看到梅林，他说他想一个人待一会。然后刚刚有人说阿瓦隆有人投湖……”

他的心猛得一下似乎被谁抓在手里，喘不过气来。亚瑟大脑一片空白，除了两个字以外再想不到别的。

梅林，梅林，全部都是梅林。

他爱最开始那个夜夜宿醉的梅林，有些内向害羞的梅林，认真听他唱歌的梅林，对他发自内心微笑的梅林，眸子中有光的梅林……还有故意推开他的梅林。

该死的，他怎么会不知道，他怎么会不知道梅林是想故意推开他好让他离开……他早该知道的！梅林总是这样，蠢到无可救药还想为他着想，就像——

就像之前很多次一样。

亚瑟突然感觉自己似乎想起来些什么，恍若被人夺走了呼吸，重重在他心上一锤。他忽然记起来很多很多，关于梅林。被他捉弄后一脸委屈的梅林，一丝不苟帮他穿上锁子甲的梅林，在篝火边不经意展露笑颜的梅林，在晨间闯入他梦境偷吻自己，站在窗前对他说早安的梅林。

他才意识到从来都没有三段故事。每一段故事都是真真切切发生过的，都有关于亚瑟。

他从来都不该忘记高朋满座欢呼时台下那人眼中的忠诚与爱意，从不邀功领赏却次次救他于水火，从不言说爱意却胜过千言万语。亚瑟不必说也不必回头，他也知道梅林在他身后。

阿瓦隆的精灵使他能够在湖底偷偷注视人间。亚瑟看见梅林为了他的死而悲恸欲绝，哭得又无助又心碎，他真想冲出去给对方一个拥抱。后来，他看见巨龙告诉梅林——他还会回去，在阿尔比恩最需要他的时候。

在湖中看过了阿尔比恩千年来动荡起伏，亚瑟也觉得索然无味。在骑士团湮灭格温去世后没能离开，在王朝更替时他亦没法逃离这永恒之地。他开始对巨龙的预言感到怀疑，却也只能日复一日的等待。

亚瑟看见梅林在湖边与自己倾诉，才能偶尔排解一下心中的苦闷。直到梅林离开了阿瓦隆，直到梅林开始自暴自弃的生活，他心中隐隐不安，总觉得那道枷锁似乎要困不住他——他发觉自己是爱上了梅林。比起格温，他爱梅林爱得纯粹，干净，没有任何缘由，他们只是能心照不宣地性命相托，福祸相依。他在湖底默默看着心上人的生活，企图能弥补生前十几年的遗憾，而梅林也为了他等候千年。但格温不能。

于是他的残魂逃入了轮回去寻找他的挚爱，只希望哪一天能够完完全全地回去。亚瑟诚然也终于想清楚，如果说有什么会是阿尔比恩的末日的话——他无法想象——那就是失去梅林。他瞥见对方甘愿为了他葬送魔法，失魂落魄，而亚瑟绝不愿如此——他会在某一天回去，在梅林最需要他的时候。

就是现在。

于是他忽略了还在慌乱中喋喋不休的格温，用尽全力朝阿瓦隆奔去。千年前他已经错过了袒露心扉的时机，就在梅林向他坦白了一切秘密之后。他怎么能再让对方放手？

迎面而来的风火辣辣卷入肺里，亚瑟一路狂奔到湖边。夜色已深，湖边已经有几个人在围观。发现有人落水的是夜巡的老头，看起来被吓得不轻，还是在路人的帮助下报了警。

“我当时看到那个小伙子在湖里面，没一会他就沉下去了…天哪……”老者愧疚地扶着额头，四周的人都焦急地朝湖中看去，直到看见亚瑟飞奔过来然后想都不想跳进了湖里。

再等格温赶来时，亚瑟已没了踪影。

——

每往下下潜一分，亚瑟便觉得梅林离自己更远了一分。梅林正在离开他，失去魔法后的男孩在水下根本支撑不过两分钟，而他无法眼睁睁看着梅林再次将他推开。

傻瓜，我明明都回来了。我是亚瑟，我就在这里，我是你等了一千年的亚瑟，我回来了。你的菜头回来了。

他拼命拨开面前层层水浪，只渴求能看到那个熟悉的身影。他要告诉梅林他真的一点都没变，还是一如既往是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，蠢到无可救药，蠢到再一次擅作主张地放弃希望。如果说重生后有什么愿望的话，亚瑟只希望梅林活得长长久久，他们一起平平淡淡度过这一生——没有隐瞒，没有离别——谁也不再提前说再见。

他们会各自找一份工作，从此安稳下来。这一世的梅林和亚瑟只是普通人，普通到不能再普通的人，只不过他们拥有彼此。但这就足够了。

前提是，如果梅林还愿意再次醒来与他共度余生的话。亚瑟会毫不犹豫将他拥在怀里，再不松开。他会笨拙地说着那些相守一生的情话，只为把他的心上人留下。他没有求婚戒指，但这并不能妨碍他们从今往后一起书写新的故事。

就在近乎绝望时，他看到不远处一个影子——是梅林。他大概是把此生全部的运气用在了此刻，他找到了梅林，他也要告诉梅林：你等到我了，我爱你。亚瑟将人小心翼翼一把揽过搂在怀里，然后快速浮出水面，男孩看起来已毫无生气。

人群传来阵阵惊叫，岸上的格温紧张地捂住了脸。亚瑟无助地按压着梅林的胸膛，祈祷能依靠心肺复苏从死神手中夺回他的爱人。

“Stay with me……”

在湖底度过的一千五百年他静静看着时光流逝，看着梅林在人间走过那些岁月，以至于他从未觉得生命是如此脆弱。他俯下身贴近那双唇绝望地为对方提供氧气，直到他感受到有双手轻轻抚上他的背脊。

梅林的眼中充满诧异和喜悦，他几乎是怔住了，然后猛烈咳嗽着呛出淤积在咽喉中的湖水。溺水的窒息感还在心头汹涌，压到他一时间说不出话来。于是梅林只是尽他所能伸出手攀住亚瑟的臂膀，泪水蓄满了眼眶。

亚瑟也不自觉掉了眼泪，加深了这个拥抱。口中还不停喃喃道：“我回来了…我回来了……”

“菜头……”梅林不可置信的声音中带着哭腔，肩膀一颤一颤的。亚瑟误以为他是因为冷，手忙脚乱地脱下湿透的外套为他披上，他努力让自己笑了笑，伸手为梅林擦去眼泪。

不知过了多久，救护车才赶到这个有些偏僻的小镇。格温询问是否需要帮他们做些什么被亚瑟笑着婉拒了。梅林似乎是很累，不久前刚刚睡着。而亚瑟则一直握着他的手，无声地告诉对方自己从未离开。

——

在医院的第一个早晨，窗外阳光正好。

梅林迷迷糊糊从黑暗中醒来，感觉自己像是做了很久的一个梦。在梦里，他还是卡梅洛特那个无忧无虑的小男仆，他坐在巨龙背上飞翔。而醒来时，亚瑟倾身向前，在他唇边落下一吻。

他怔了怔说不出话来，思绪又飘回好多年前那个早晨。

然而亚瑟则成了那个走到窗边拉开窗帘，任由阳光倾洒而下的人。

“Rise and shine,my love.”

以至于往后的每一天，都是如此。

——

“所以，不走了？”

芙蕾雅第一次在夜间访问了酒吧，高汶正忙着和吧台边一个金发女孩说笑，才没注意到妹妹的到来。她罕见地拿了杯酒小口地抿着，冷不丁走到亚瑟身边问道。

“是啊，”亚瑟边笑着边调试着吉他，眼中满是温柔地注视着台下的爱人，“我才刚回来呢。”

芙蕾雅只是皱了皱眉，以为自己是醉了才没听懂亚瑟话中的含义。她又自嘲地笑了笑，也许这样也不错。于是一饮而尽，转身离开了酒馆。

“what you started，  
在你开始的地方结束，  
The record spins down，  
唱片不停播放着，  
the alley late night，  
在深夜的小巷回荡着，  
Call me wild,  
唤我狂野吧，  
drinking up the sunshine，  
痛饮下阳光，  
east of eden，  
伊甸之东，  
Coming for you now，  
为你而来，  
Keep me from the cages，  
让我逃离，  
under the control，”  
受控的牢笼。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一段歌曲出自queen的Love of my life  
第二段是Beatles的in my life  
第三段是queen的Bohemian Rhapsody  
结尾处最后一段歌曲选自Zella Day的East of Eden，灵感和标题都来自于这首歌。


End file.
